Fan Girl Magazine : Interviews
by ayjee
Summary: L' interview de nos persos préférés par une journaliste fan de Hellsing. Attention, parodie !
1. Interview de Sir Integra Hellsing

**Disclaimer : **Hellsing © Kouta Hirano et Young King Comics. Désolée si j'oublie du monde O_o****

**Fan Girl Magazine : Interview exclusive de Sir Integra !**

Fan Girl Magazine : Bon, et bien nous allons pouvoir commencer l'interview...

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing : **Pas trop tôt. Je suis une femme très occupée.

**FGM :** Euh... Oui. Integra, si vous vous présentiez à nos lectrices ?

**IH :** Hein ? Integra ? Dites donc espèce de journaleuse, je vous saurai gré d'utiliser mon titre lorsque vous vous adressez à moi. Par ailleurs, je refuse que mon nom soit écorché au début de chacune de mes réponses. C'est clair ?

**FGM :** Euh... Oui, Sir Integra.

**IH :** Mon nom en début de ligne !

**FGM (énervée) :** Oui, Sir Integra.

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** Voilà qui est mieux. (_allume un cigare_)

F**GM (toussant) :** Je... je ne supporte pas la fumée ni l'odeur des cigares !

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** C'est fâcheux. (_recrache un énorme nuage de fumée dans le visage de la journaliste_) Nous commençons cette interview, oui ?

**FGM (furieuse) :** Hum. Oui. Bon. Donc, si vous vous présentiez ?

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** Mon nom est en début de ligne, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?

**FGM :** Vous pourriez parler de votre organisation qui chasse les v... (_s'interrompt sous le regard de tueuse d'Int... de Sir Integra_) enfin... parler de votre travail.

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** Eh bien... Je suis l'unique héritière de la famille Hellsing. A ce titre, je dirige l'Organisation Royale des Chevaliers Protestants, fondée par mon arrière-grand père, Abraham Van Helsing.

**FGM :** Tiens ! Votre nom a pris un 'l' en cours de route ?

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** Heu... Oui. Kouta Hirano étant japonais, il s'agit peut-être d'une erreur de transcription. Ou alors c'est un jeu de mot lamentable avec 'hell', l'enfer... Je ne sais pas. Mais revenons à l'organisation...

**FGM :** Je vous en prie.

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** Merci. Nos troupes ont pour mission de protéger notre grand empire Britannique contre les menaces, quelles qu'elles soient...

**FGM :** C'est à dire ?

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** Naturelles... ou surnaturelles.

**FGM :** Oui, mais encore ?

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing (roulant des gros yeux) :** Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin.

**FGM :** Oh. Hum. D'accord. Si vous nous parliez de vos collaborateurs ?

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing (soulagée) :** Hé bien, il y a tout d'abord Walter kum Dorne, notre majordome, qui a également servi mon père. Dans sa jeunesse, il a fait partie de nos troupes d'élite, et il n'a rien perdu de ses petits talents... (_rêveuse_) il sait toujours décapiter les goules avec autant de délicatesse. (_Prise d'une quinte de toux devant les yeux ronds de la journaliste_) Enfin, donc, voilà Walter. Le commandant Pip Bernadotte dirige nos troupes depuis la mort de Peter Fergusson, qui nous a quitté l'an dernier, paix à son âme... Que vous dire de lui ? ... C'est un français (_dédaigneuse_).

**FGM :** Je vois. Je me suis laissé dire que vous employiez également des soldats d'un type particulier... qui n'ont plus d'état civil...

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing (fière) :** Vous voulez certainement parler d'Alucard.

**FGM :** ... n'y a-t-il pas aussi une jeune fille ? Victoria...

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing (regard glacial) :** Mmmoui. Nous en parlerons après...

**FGM :** Je sens une rancœur personnelle...

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing (ton froid) :** Qui parle ici, vous ou moi ?

**FGM (vexée) :** Hum. Vous parliez d'Alucard ?

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** Oui. Alucard est un soldat d'exception qui a autrefois servi mon père, tout comme Walter. S'il est parfois désespérant tant il est arrogant, il ne connaît pas l'échec. De vous à moi, c'est notre meilleur élément.

**Voix sépulcrale :** Je le savais ! Mwahahaahaahahaa.

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing (furieuse) :** Va au diable, Alucard.

**FGM (ton mielleux) :** On dit qu'il n'est plus humain...

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** Ce sont vos questions qui ne sont inhumaines tant elles sont ennuyeuses.

**FGM (comme si de rien n'était) :** N'était-il pas prisonnier depuis plus de 20 ans lorsque vous l'avez sorti des geôles où votre père l'avait jeté ?

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** Mais...

**FGM :** N'est-ce pas votre sang qui l'a ramené à la vie ?

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** Je...

**FGM :** Il existe un lien très fort entre vous, toutes nos lectrices le savent. Quand est-ce que la dynamique maître-servant passera au niveau supérieur ?

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** Écoutez...

**FGM :** Vous êtes toujours vierge, cela joue-t-il un rôle dans l'immobilisme de votre relation avec Alucard ?

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing (écarlate) :** MAIS ENFIN QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE INTERVIEW ? QUEL RAPPORT AVEC L'INSTITUTION HELLSING ? SI VOUS PRONONCEZ ENCORE UNE SEULE FOIS LE NOM D'A... DE CE PUTAIN DE SUCEUR DE SANG DEVANT MOI, JE VOUS ENFONCE MON CIGARE DANS L'ŒIL GAUCHE ! PARLONS DE CERAS OU JE SENS QUE ÇA VA MAL TOURNER.

**FGM (cachée derrière le fauteuil) :** Mais pourquoi l'œil gauche ?

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** Hein ?

**FGM (se rasseyant prudemment dans son fauteuil) :** Le cigare, pourquoi dans l'œil gauche ?

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing : **Parce que c'est celui qui fait face à ma main droite, espèce de débile !

**FGM :** Hahaha... bien sûr ! Donc, Ceras ?

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** C'est une ancienne policière qui n'est pas capable de s'assumer. D'autres questions ?

**FGM :** Je vous sens tendue... changeons un peu de sujet. (_d'une voix douce_) Si nous parlions de vous, Integra... (_évite de peu le cendrier lancé par son interlocutrice_) euhhhh, je veux dire, Sir IntegraWingatesHellsing.

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** Mmmm.

**FGM :** Votre apparence androgyne fascine les fans des deux sexes. Pourquoi vous habillez-vous en homme ?

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** Et pourquoi pas ?

**FGM : **Euh... Eh bien je ne sais pas, vous pourriez être un peu plus... féminine ?

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** Je vous demande pardon ?

**FGM (s'enhardissant) :** Par exemple, ces lunettes, ce n'est pas très seyant... si vous vous mettiez aux lentilles de contact ?

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** Impossible. C'est dans mon contrat. Seules les lunettes parviennent à donner cet aspect effrayant, vous savez, quand tout le visage est plongé dans l'ombre et que seuls les deux ronds de lumière des verres des lunettes ressortent...

**FGM :** Ah... oui, bien sûr. Mais le costume ? Vous pourriez tout de même faire un effort !

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** Pas question (_grimace_). De toute façon, je suis tellement grande qu'en robe j'aurais l'air d'un travesti...

**FGM :** Oui, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez faire avancer votre relation avec... (_s'interrompt en voyant Sir Integra jouer avec son cigare_) avec la gente masculine en général. Mais passons. Pourquoi fumez-vous le cigare ?

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** Parce que ça fait fantasmer les hommes ? Aucune idée. Posez-donc la question à monsieur Hirano, à l'occasion.

**FGM :** Euh... Voilà une suggestion intéressante. Voyons... nous avons parlé de l'institution, de vous-même... Si nous abordions la question de vos relations avec les factions ennemies ?

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** Vous espérez vraiment que je vais faire l'interview à votre place, hein ?

**FGM (ton pincé) :** Bien sûr que non, c'était une question purement rhétorique. Par exemple, que pouvez-vous me dire de la division XIII du Vatican, Iscariote ?

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing (très énervée) :** Ces porcs de catholiques ! Je les tuerai tous de mes mains ! (_plus calmement_) Ils ont cru qu'ils pourraient bafouer l'autorité de l'institution Hellsing, mais ils paieront pour leur arrogance.

**FGM :** Rien d'autre ?

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** Maxwell est un porc. Et Anderson est un psychopathe, mais j'en ai un semblable dans mes rangs, je resterai donc discrète sur ce point.

**FGM (se massant les tempes) :** Je vois. Parlons de Millenium.

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** Hein ?

**FGM :** Millenium... Vous savez, les vampires et autres bestioles nazies.

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** Ah. J'aurai presque tendance à les oublier, à force de passer du manga à l'anime... Hé bien, euh, le Major a l'air d'être un porc doublé d'un psychopathe, secondé par une armée de psychopathes aux dents pointues qui finiront tous en poussière. Ou en pâtée pour chien. (_ricane_)

**FGM :** Vous semblez confiante.

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing :** Vous n'avez pas lu le volume 5 ? Même lorsque le Millenium s'attaque directement à moi, Walter est là pour me tirer d'affaire. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

**FGM :** Oh. Bon, eh bien je crois que c'est la fin de cette interview, merci Sir Integra pour nous avoir accordé une heure de votre temps si précieux.

**Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing : **Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

-

Note : Ceci est mon premier essai abouti de fanfic Hellsing ! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés à le lire ^^". N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils pour améliorer l'ensemble. Si les critiques sont plutôt positives, je mettrai les autres interviews que je prévois de "faire" en ligne ;)


	2. Interview d'Alucard

**Disclaimer : **Hellsing © Kouta Hirano et Young King Comics. Et ptêt d'autre, mais je ne le sais pas.****

Fan Girl Magazine : Interview exclusive d'Alucard !

Fan Girl Magazine : Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

**Alucard : **Maître me semble convenir.

**FGM :** ... Non, je voulais dire, dois-je mettre votre nom au début de toutes les répliques ou est-ce que vous vous contenterez d'un A ? Je vous demande ça parce que votre patronne... enfin... Sir Integra a été très claire sur ce point, elle ne voulait pas qu'on abrège son nom. Alors je demande au cas où...

**Alucard :** Si elle a eu son nom en entier, je veux mon nom en entier.

**FGM :** Faites que ça ne recommence pas comme la semaine dernière, mon dieu... Bon ! (_ton enjoué_) Commençons donc l'interview, Alucard. Pourriez-vous vous présenter rapidement pour nos lectrices ?

**Alucard :** Me présenter ?

**FGM :** Hé bien oui, nous dire quelques mots sur vous.

**Alucard :** Manga ou anime ?

**FGM :** Hein ?

**Alucard :** Ma présentation, manga ou anime ?

**FGM :** Euh... Ce serait trop demander d'avoir un bref aperçu des deux ?

**Alucard (fier) :** Rien n'est impossible à un No Life King, humaine. Dans le manga (l'œuvre originale, je le rappelle) je suis Dracula, je suis très puissant, très méchant, je m'habille en noir et j'ai deux gros pistolets. Dans l'anime, je suis Dracula, je suis très puissant, un peu méchant, je m'habille en rouge et j'ai toujours mes deux pistolets. Bien entendu, je suis incroyablement sexy dans les deux. Encore que j'aie l'air plus jeune dans le manga.

**FGM :** Je vois. Commençons par le début, alors ; vous êtes Dracula ?

**Alucard :** Ça vous épate, hein ?

**FGM (offensée) **: J'ai vu l'order 13, je vous signale ! ... hum, je veux dire, je m'en doutais. Puisque vous êtes Dracula, comment expliquez-vous que vous soyez aujourd'hui au service de la descendante de votre pire ennemi, Abraham Van Helsing ? (_agressive_) hein ?

**Alucard (hautain) :** Ce fils de goule a triché, voilà tout ! ... Il m'a planté un pieu dans le coeur alors que je dormais.

**FGM :** Et vous ne l'avez pas senti venir ?

**Alucard (boudeur) :** ... Il avait drogué mes proies de la journée.

**FGM :** Vous êtes maintenant obligé de servir ses descendants...

**Alucard (jouant avec son Jackal) :** C'est une obligation de remuer le pieu dans la plaie comme ça ou c'est propre à votre métier ?

**FGM :** N... ne nous énervons pas. Je suis journaliste, mon métier est de transmettre l'information, n'est-ce pas ? (_livide_)

**Alucard :** Bon ! oui, je suis dans l'obligation de servir la famille Hellsing et je suis lié à ses membres par le sang. Ça y est, c'est noté ? Et si on passait à la suite de l'interview ? On parle beaucoup d'Hellsing et peu de moi, c'est quand même incroyable ! (_croise les bras et attend la prochaine question d'un air lugubre_)

**FGM :** Oh, mais je ne voulais que clarifier certaines choses... Parlons un peu de vous, Alucard. J'ai listé plusieurs points de votre apparence dont je veux discuter avec vous...

**Alucard (se passe la main sur le visage) :** Voilà qui promet.

**FGM :** Allez, on y va ! Répondez le plus rapidement possible, sans vous censurer, ce sera encore plus drôle !

**Alucard :** Ça pourrait l'être si je ne lisais pas les questions dans vos pensées...

**FGM :** Ha ? ... euh... je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Enfin, allons-y quand même. Pourquoi vos cheveux changent-ils de longueur sans arrêt ?

**Alucard :** Excellente question. Il paraît que ça a quelque chose à voir avec mon niveau de puissance...

**FGM :** Pourquoi portez-vous des lunettes teintées oranges ?

**Alucard :** Les noires n'allaient pas avec mon manteau.

**FGM :** Pourquoi portez-vous des gants ?

**Alucard :** Un, parce qu'il fallait bien un endroit pour caser ces satanés sceaux, et deux, parce que j'en avais assez d'avoir des flashs à tous les coins de rue...

**FGM (inquiète) :** Des flashs ?

**Alucard :** Les vampires ont une sorte de sixième sens. En tant que _vampire-super-puissant-puisque-très-vieux_, si je ne portais pas de gants, j'aurais des visions à chaque fois que je touche un objet, ce qui serait nuisible à ma concentration.

**FGM :** Je vois ça d'ici. Je crois que j'ai posé à peu près toutes les questions concernant votre apparence, parlons maintenant de vos pouvoirs.

**Alucard (intéressé) :** Je vous écoute...

**FGM :** A vrai dire, c'est plutôt vous que j'aimerais écouter. (_charmeuse_) Toute cette puissance, ça me rend chose. Et si vous nous détailliez tout ce que vous savez faire ?

**Alucard (gonflé d'orgueil) :** Mais... bien volontiers. Je peux me transformer en chauve-souris, en brume, en chien à deux têtes, en mille-pattes, en machin à tentacules et à milliers d'yeux, je peux me téléporter, traverser les murs, toucher une cible à un kilomètre de distance, j'ai une vitesse et une force surhumaine, je me régénère instantanément, je sais créer des illusions et y maintenir mes proies, je maîtrise l'hypnose, la télékinésie, la télépathie, et enfin je ne crains ni le soleil, ni les crucifix, ni la décapitation, ni le traditionnel pieu dans le coeur. Ah, j'oubliais, je sais faire fondre le métal avec mes cheveux.

**FGM (atterrée) :** Fondre le métal avec vos cheveux ?

**Alucard :** C'est un talent qui a son importance, voir order 13.

**FGM (se massant les tempes) :** ... Ha, oui, bien sûr. Sans nul doute, nos lectrices seront particulièrement intéressées par ce dernier pouvoir.

**Alucard (levant un sourcil) :** Vos lectrices ?

**FGM :** Hé bien oui, les lectrices de Fan Girl Magazine.

**Alucard (levant l'autre sourcil) :** La moyenne d'âge du lectorat ?

**FGM :** entre quinze et ... Hé, mais attendez un peu ! À quoi est-ce que vous pensez ?

**Alucard :** Mais à rien, voyons.

**FGM :** Enfin, puisque vous semblez si intéressé par le mystère féminin, nous allons pouvoir aborder un nouveau point de notre interview : vos relations avec les deux personnages féminins de Hellsing, à savoir Ceras Victoria et Sir Integra.

**Alucard (s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil) :** Doux Jésus.

**FGM (jubilant) :** Commençons par Sir Integra, puisqu'elle était dans le dernier numéro, vos interviews se répondront, ça peut être très intéressant !

**Alucard :** Que voulez-vous savoir ?

**FGM (pour elle-même) :** Mon dieu, j'ai rêvé de cet instant tant de fois ! (_à Alucard_) : Quelles relations entretenez-vous avec elle ?

**Alucard :** Je suis son serviteur. Elle ordonne, j'agis. Son chien de guerre.

**FGM :** Euh... Oui, nous savons tout cela. Mais encore ?

** Alucard :** Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il y ait d'autre ?

**FGM (ébranlée) :** Comment ? Pas de liaison secrète ? Pas de gestes fugitifs, un baiser volé, je ne sais pas moi... Une étreinte de quelques instants ?

**Alucard (yeux ronds) :** Moi... et Integra ?

**FGM (au bord des larmes) :** Mais enfin, tous ces signes irréfutables ! Votre attachement pour elle va au-delà du lien du sang ! Vous l'aimez autant que vous la haïssez ! J'ai lu toutes les fanfics, toutes les analyses possibles ! Vos provocations ne trompent pas, vous la voulez, elle vous veut !

**Alucard :** ... Ne nous emballons pas. Même si j'admets que certains signes de l'anime peuvent laisser penser que...

**FGM (hystérique, se lève d'un bond de son fauteuil) :** JE LE SAVAIS ! (_trépigne de joie, puis s'interrompt en voyant le regard d'Alucard, et regagne prestement son fauteuil_). Hum. Excusez-moi pour cet instant d'égarement. Nous pouvons passer à Ceras ?

**Alucard (ton morne) :** Je me demande si c'est réellement une bonne idée...

**FGM (enjouée) :** Ça va être formidable, vous verrez. Alors... Que pouvez-vous nous dire d'elle ?

**Alucard :** Heu... C'est une bonne élève, même si elle tarde un peu à se décoincer. Mais le volume 6 me laisse penser qu'on pourra en faire une arme redoutable.

**FGM :** Quels sont vos sentiments pour elle ?

**Alucard (bouche bée) :** ... Mes sentiments ?

**FGM :** Heu... Des sentiments, des émotions...

**Alucard :** Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

**FGM :** Erf... Laissez tomber. Bon. En tout cas, Ceras de son côté semble vous vouer un véritable culte...

**Alucard :** J'espère bien. Je l'ai sauvée de la mort, ce n'est pas rien que d'être vampirisée par Dracula.

**FGM :** Elle vous voit comme un deuxième père...

**Alucard (grimaçant) :** Du moment qu'elle m'obéit.

**FGM (déçue) :** Bon, nous allons changer de sujet, je sens que cette partie de l'interview ne vous passionne pas...

**Alucard :** Bonne idée. Si on parlait encore un peu de moi ?

**FGM :** Vous allez être content, le thème suivant porte sur les différences qui existent entre le manga et l'anime au niveau de votre personnalité...

**Alucard (se redresse dans son fauteuil) :** Enfin une question intéressante ! Je tiens encore une fois à rappeler que le manga est l'œuvre originale, et que lui seul me présente comme l'infâme monstre sans pitié que je suis. Certains aspects de l'anime sont assez intéressants, par exemple mes provocations incessantes envers Integra, mais pour l'action, je préfère définitivement le manga. C'est pas dans l'anime qu'on me demande d'empaler une demi-douzaine de soldats sur des porte-drapeaux, ni qu'on me voit enfoncer son fusil dans la poitrine de Rip... Tiens, autre inconvénient de l'anime : on ne me donne que des ennemis décevants. Je veux dire, où est passé le Millenium ? Où est passée Rip ?

**FGM (intriguée) :** Mais vous bottez les fesses de Rip en quelques pages à peine...

**Alucard (ravi) :** Oui, mais c'était vraiment splendide. La tête qu'elle a fait quand le canon lui a perforé le...

**FGM (se bouchant les oreilles) :** La la la, je ne veux rien entendre !

**Alucard :** ... je disais donc que le canon lui a perforé le poumon.

**FGM :** Ah ? ... Je dois lire trop de doujinshis... (_rougit_) mais passons. Vous n'aimez pas les ennemis de l'anime ?

**Alucard :** Vous ne trouvez pas qu'Incognito craint quand même méchamment ?

**FGM (innocemment) :** Il vous met une sacrée raclée au début de l'order 13...

**Alucard :** Ha ha ! Mais non, c'était une technique pour... endormir l'ennemi. (_boudeur_) Et puis avec la limitation de pouvoirs que m'impose Integra, je ne peux pas montrer ma pleine puissance quand je le désire...

**FGM :** Oui, oui, on dit ça ! (_baisse les yeux sous le regard noir d'Alucard_) Voyons... qu'est-ce que j'avais noté d'autre ? ... Ah oui ! Vous avez une classe incroyable en costume, dans le volume 3. Pourquoi on ne vous voit pas ainsi dans l'anime ?

**Alucard :** C'est mon grand regret... Mais l'anime arrête de suivre le manga à partir du volume 2, donc... (_soupir_).

**FGM :** Je vois. Pour résumer, nous pouvons donc dire que l'anime vous affaiblit, vous présente sous un jour plus humain ?

**Alucard (dégoûté) :** Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, c'est scandaleux.

**FGM :** Hum. Oui. Bon, et bien c'est la fin de cette interview, merci Alucard d'avoir répondu à mes questions...

**Alucard :** Mais ce fut un plaisir...

**FGM :** Bon, je ne vous retiens pas...

**Alucard :** Ne soyez pas si tendue... (_s'approche de la journaliste_)

**FGM :** Heu... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

**Alucard :** Vous avez une nuque ravissante...

**FGM :** Hein ? Non, vraiment, pas la peine de me remercier... Je veux dire... A l'aide ! Appelez la sécurité ! *gargl*

**Alucard :** *rire diabolique*

Note de FGM : La journaliste qui a réalisé l'interview ayant disparu dans des circonstances mystérieuses, seule cette bande témoigne que l'interview a bien eu lieu. Elle a été déposée au journal par une personne encore non identifiée, les recherches suivent leur cours.

Note : Suite des interviews Fan Girl Magazine ! La journaliste connaît un destin tragique, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, une autre prendra sa place pour les interviews à venir ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez des suggestions pour améliorer l'ensemble, ou simplement si cela vous a plu !


	3. Interview de Ceras Victoria

**Disclaimer : **Hellsing © Kouta Hirano et Young King Comics. Et comme d'hab, si j'oublie du monde, ce n'est pas par volonté de nuire :p

Par ailleurs, ma lecture du manga traduit s'arrête à la moitié du volume 5 ; je m'excuse par avance si la fanfic présente des erreurs par rapport à l'œuvre originale...****

-

Fan Girl Magazine : Interview exclusive de Ceras Victoria !

Fan Girl Magazine : Un deux, un deux... ça tourne ! ... Je suis en ce moment avec Ceras Victoria dans les salons de l'hôtel biiiip. Ceras, Bonjour !

**Ceras Victoria : **Bonjour.

**FGM :** Tout d'abord, puis-je vous appeler Ceras ? Ou bien préférez vous Victoria ? Je m'y perds avec tous ces sites qui utilisent vos deux noms...

**Ceras :** Euh... disons Ceras.

**FGM :** C'est votre prénom alors ?

**Ceras :** Eh bien... l'anime utilise Victoria, mais... Ceras est plus usité sur les sites japonais...

**FGM :** Alors va pour Ceras ! Nous commençons l'interview ?

**Ceras :** Je vous en prie.

**FGM :** Tout d'abord, je me présente rapidement à nos lectrices et lecteurs, je suis la nouvelle journaliste de Fan Girl Magazine ! La précédente ayant disparu dans des circonstances pour le moins louches lors de l'interview d'Alucard... (_fronce les sourcils_) mais passons. Ceras, si vous nous disiez quelques mots sur vous ?

**Ceras :** Oui... eh bien je suis Ceras Victoria, j'étais dans la police de mon vivant, mais depuis que je suis morte, je travaille pour l'institution Hellsing.

**FGM :** Quel âge avez-vous Ceras ?

**Ceras :** 19 ans. Enfin, j'avais 19 ans à ma mort.

**FGM : **Quel est votre rôle au sein de l'institution ?

**Ceras : **En tant que vampire, je suis désignée pour des missions trop dangereuses pour les simples humains ; les goules, par exemple, sont beaucoup moins dangereuses pour moi que pour le reste des troupes. Je joue donc le rôle d'éclaireur, de sniper, de chair à canon, d'appât...

**FGM (intriguée) :** D'appât ?

**Ceras :** En fait, je pense à l'order 3. Je reste persuadée que mon maître aurait pu m'éviter cette lame en travers de la gorge (_grimace et se passe la main sur le cou_), mais c'est un point de détail...

**FGM :** Justement, à propos de vos blessures... Si nous parlions de vos capacités vampiriques ? Bien qu'étant encore très jeune pour un vampire, vous avez déjà certains pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ?

**Ceras : **Pas tant que cela, malheureusement... En tant que vampire, je peux survivre à des blessures normalement mortelles, comme le montre ma rencontre avec le père Anderson, mais je mets encore un certain temps à régénérer. Et je ne peux pas me transformer... Mon maître me dit que je ferai bien d'apprendre rapidement (_fixe ses pieds_).

**FGM :** Vous êtes trop modeste, Ceras ! Tant dans l'anime que dans le manga, on voit bien que vous avez une vision très développée... et que votre force n'a rien à envier à celle de vampires plus entraînés. La manière dont vous avez immobilisé Yan Valentine, c'était génial !

**Ceras : **Ha... oui. (_rougit de plaisir_) J'étais effectivement assez fière de moi sur le coup.

**FGM :** Par ailleurs, je pense que le fait que vous vous accrochiez à votre humanité, au lieu de laisser libre cours à vos instincts de vampire, vous rend très sympathique aux yeux du public.

**Ceras (morose) :** Mmm. En attendant, je ne peux plus sortir le jour ou presque, et la vue d'un milk-shake me donne la nausée. Et je dois dormir dans un cercueil !

**FGM (horrifiée) :** Mon dieu... plus de milk-shake ? ... (_silence_) Hem ! oui, je comprends. Mais voyez le bon côté des choses ! En devenant vampire, vous avez gagné au moins trois tailles de soutien-gorge !

**Ceras :** On se demande bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

**FGM (marmonne) :** Plaignez-vous... (_tousse_) Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais que nous parlions un peu des relations que vous entretenez avec les autres membres de l'institution Hellsing.

**Ceras :** D'accord, que voulez-vous savoir ?

**FGM :** Hé bien, pourquoi ne nous présentez-pas les gens que vous côtoyez ?

**Ceras :** Heu... Oui. Ca risque d'être un peu long, puisqu'il y a parfois des différences entre le manga et l'anime...

**FGM (enthousiaste) :** Nos lectrices vont adorer ! Je vous écoute !

**Ceras :** Très bien. Heu, il y a tout d'abord Alucard, mon maître... l'anime est beaucoup plus facile à vivre pour moi puisqu'il y est presque gentil avec moi... (_yeux humides_) Il n'est pas facile à vivre, il est très exigeant et supporte mal mes faiblesses. Mais je me console en me disant que s'il m'a fait renaître à la nuit, comme il le dit parfois, c'est qu'il me juge digne de confiance...

**FGM (émue) :** Oui, je comprends. Courage, Ceras !

**Ceras :** Merci. Ensuite, il y a bien sûr Sir Integra. Dans l'anime, je crois qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'atomes crochus avec moi...

**FGM (malicieuse) :** c'est sûr que quand on la voit vous donner ses doigts à lécher à la fin du volume 4 du manga, il n'y a pas de comparaison possible !

**Ceras (écarlate) :** O-oui. Mais, hem, comment dire, c'était un geste de pure bonté...

**FGM :** Naturellement. Cependant, vous devez savoir que cette scène a fait fantasmer des milliers de fans...

**Ceras (se cache le visage dans ses mains) : **J'imagine.

**FGM (prise de pitié) :** Et Walter ? Vous avez certainement des choses à nous dire à son propos.

**Ceras :** ... Oui, bien sûr. Je crois que c'est un des personnages qui est le mieux rendu dans l'anime. Il ne semble pas être dérangé par le fait que moi et mon maître soyons... différents, il n'est pas méprisant. Et il est toujours capable de botter le cul de ces putains de freak ! (_fière_)

**FGM :** Et Pip ?

**Ceras :** Le capitaine Bernardotte ? Il n'apparaît que dans le manga...

**FGM : **Je pense que le smack magistral que vous échangez à la fin du volume 6 le rend digne d'être mentionné !

**Ceras (riant bêtement) :** Ha, ha, ha ! Mais non, vous n'y êtes pas du tout... C'était une manifestation de camaraderie virile après la maigre victoire contre Joleen !

**FGM :** Virile, en effet. Hem ! Tiens, en passant, savez-vous que vous êtes le personnage de Hellsing qui suscite le plus de pairings parmi les fans ?

**Ceras :** Heu... vraiment ?

**FGM :** Tout à fait. J'ai relevé les couples suivants : vous x Pip, vous x Alucard, vous x Walter, vous x Integra, vous x Anderson, vous x Schrödinger, vous x Yan Valentine (_exclamation de dégoût de Ceras_), vous x Luke Valentine, et même... vous x Halconnen. (_silence - Ceras se frotte les yeux_) Heu... Ce point n'a pas l'air de vous passionner. Si vous nous parliez un peu des ennemis de Hellsing ?

**Ceras :** Eh bien, le Vatican a voué l'existence de ses membres à l'extermination des vampires, ce qui est incompatible avec mon existence et celle de maître Alucard... je suppose que nos incessantes chamailleries proviennent de là...

**FGM :** On peut le supposer en effet...

**Ceras :** ... et Millenium a voué son existence à l'extermination du reste du monde, Hellsing compris. Même remarque que précédemment.

**FGM (déçue) :** C'est somme toute assez primaire. Mais tout de même, le volume 6 laisse apparaître de nouvelles perspectives, non ?

**Ceras :** Heu, il semble que le Vatican nous prépare un mauvais coup, avec son armée de chevaliers à bonnets d'âne... et j'espère que maître Alucard se décidera à quitter son bateau fantôme, s'il trouve un moyen de le faire, car les troupes du Millenium font un massacre à Londres. Pourvu que Walter aille bien (_se tord les mains_).

**FGM :** Puisque nous parlons du volume 6, je pense qu'il serait intéressant que nous notions les différences vous concernant, entre l'anime et le manga.

**Ceras :** Ha ?

**FGM :** Je crois qu'on peut sans risque dire que le manga a un côté comique beaucoup plus développé, qui tient d'ailleurs beaucoup à vos apparitions... Par exemple, dans le volume 2, quand vous balancez la grille d'aération sur la tête de Sir Penwood, ou lorsque vous rêvez de l'esprit du Halconnen dans le volume 3 - j'en rigole encore !

**Ceras :** Mmm.

**FGM :** Tandis que dans l'anime, vous apparaissez sous un jour beaucoup plus tragique - vos scrupules à boire du sang, la séquence nostalgie dans votre ancien appartement... Il n'y a guère que dans les premiers épisodes que vous faites preuve d'un peu d'humour !

**Ceras :** Hmm-hmm.

**FGM :** Heu... Que voulais-je dire ? (_fouille ses notes_) ah, oui ! J'ai relevé certaines questions qui revenaient souvent dans le courrier des lectrices, je vais donc vous les poser maintenant si vous êtes d'accord !

**Ceras (s'enfonce dans son fauteuil) :** Faites donc, pourvu qu'on ne me parle plus du Halconnen. (_se redresse_) Et que je sois rentrée pour 21h car c'est l'heure où Walter apporte mon repas.

**FGM :** (_grand silence_) O-oui, bien sûr... Bon, je commence. "Alucard peut-il être perçu comme la figure du père ?"

**Ceras :** Je vous demande pardon ?

**FGM :** C'est une des questions des lectrices...

**Ceras :** Ha ? Hé bien, euh, je dirais non, plutôt mourir ! ... même si je suis déjà morte, d'accord.

**FGM :** Très bien. Autre question : "Comment obtenez-vous cette fabuleuse coupe de cheveux qui défie les lois de la pesanteur ?"

**Ceras :** Disons que c'est la magie du dessin animé...

**FGM :** "Comment font vos bas pour tenir sans jamais plisser ?"

**Ceras :** Hein ? même réponse. Mais dites donc, ces questions...

**FGM :** "Est-ce que dormir dans un cercueil ne cause pas trop de problèmes de dos ?"

**Ceras :** Je pense qu'une fois qu'on y dort, on ne risque plus ce genre de problèmes.

**FGM :** "Êtes-vous la jumelle de Schrödinger ?"

**Ceras :** On peut se poser la question, mais jamais ma mère ne m'a parlé d'un homme-chat dans sa vie...

**FGM :** Ha, ha, ha ! Elle est bien bonne. Bon, je pense que c'est à peu près tout...

**Ceras :** Ha (_soupir de soulagement_)...  
**  
FGM :** Merci Ceras d'avoir accepté de répondre à ces quelques questions, et peut-être à dans quelques années, lorsque vous serez une vraie No Life Queen !

**Ceras :** Erf.

-

Note : Une nouvelle interview ! Plus difficile que les précédentes, car il y a beaucoup moins d'analyses concernant Ceras qu'Alucard et Integra, et moins d'indications même dans la série la concernant... J'espère que vous avez tout de même pris du plaisir à la lire :) Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à poster pour me signaler ce qui peut être amélioré, et encore merci de votre lecture !


End file.
